I found myself in Wonderland, again
by Loreleyx3
Summary: Seltsame Dinge geschehen in Unterland, seitdem Alice es erneut verlassen hatte...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Dieser Beginn meiner neuen FF ist während der 4stündigen Autofahrt von Bayern nach NRW entstanden. Ich habe dabei folgende Musik gehört: Memoirs of a Geisha **Finding Satsu & The Chairman's Waltz **und **Pavane **von Charles Gerhardt. Die Geishalieder haben mich auf die wahrscheinliche Verrücktheit bzw. Verwirrung des Hutmachers gebracht, nachdem Alice Wunderland erneut verlassen hatte. Mit Pavane habe ich dann versucht die Gefühle von Tarrant zu beschreiben.**

**Bitte hört die Musik zur Story, ich finde es passt wirklich gut dazu!**

**Außerdem habe ich demnächst vor diese Geschichte ins Englische zu übersetzen. Im Englischen klingt sowieso alles besser, haha. ****So for all who are curious about this story but don't understand german: There will be an English-update anytime! I promise!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! =)**

**Leere**

Der Hutmacher lag in seinem Haus auf einem übergroßen Sofa. Alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Hauchdünne Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich ihren Weg durch den zerfetzten Stoff gebahnt und fielen in vielen kleinen Lichtkreisen auf den dunklen Holzboden. Rauch von erloschenen Kerzen schwebte ruhig durch den Raum und um das große Sofa herum. Wie der Nebel über der kalten Oberfläche eines Sees verharrte der Rauch der Kerzen in der Luft über dem warmen Holzboden. Unzählige Hüte lagen verstreut auf den Tischen, Stühlen und auf dem Boden. Wenige waren vollendet, viele jedoch angefangen und liegengelassen worden. Doch sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam. Alle Hüte trugen die Farbe Blau. Scherben lagen zwischen dem blauen Stoff. Scherben von Teetassen, die wütend zu Boden geworfen worden waren. Aus einigen lief gefärbtes Wasser, welches süßlich roch.

Tarrant, der Hutmacher hatte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf gelegt, mit der anderen Hand strich er sanft über den weichen dunkelblauen Stoff des Sofas. In Gedanken verloren starrte er abwechselnd auf seine blasse Haut, dann wieder auf das Blau und wenn sein Blick immer wieder aufs neue das Blau traf, schien eine unsichtbare winzige Nadel in sein Herz zu stechen.

_Wie spät ist es? Ach stimmt ja, die Zeit ist stehengeblieben. Ich brauche mir ja keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Oder mir meinen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Kann man sich eigentlich den Kopf zerbrechen? Vielleicht mit einem harten Aufprall, oder mit bloßen Händen. Vielleicht sollte ich es einmal ausprobieren? Vielleicht kommt dadurch meine Verrücktheit zurück._

_Wo ist die nur geblieben? Sie ist verschwunden, seit dieses Mädchen uns verlassen hat. Nein, seit sie __mich__ verlassen hat._

_Wie hieß das Mädchen?_

_Ach ja..._

_Alice._

_Alice? Unartige._

_Dieses Kind... nein, sie ist kein Kind mehr. Sie ist eine wahre Lady geworden, seitdem ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie ist bildhübsch, jetzt. _

_Doch sie hat mir etwas gestohlen, geraubt. Meinen Verstand? Meine Verrücktheit! Mein Herz..._

_Dieses kleine einsame Herz, das noch nie für jemanden geschlagen hat, das noch nie Liebe auf diese Art und Weise empfangen hat._

_Was ist eigentlich Liebe?_

_Kann man ein Herz eigentlich stehlen? Man müsste es aus dem Körper herausreißen und in einer Truhe verwahren, für immer und ewig. Diese Truhe müsste man verstecken, damit sie keiner findet. Das Gestohlene ist doch etwas, was einem viel bedeutet und was niemals jemand hätte abgeben wollen, oder nicht?_

_Wollte ich gar nicht, dass Alice mein Herz stiehlt?_

_Doch. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie es mit sich genommen. Ich hatte es wieder gefühlt nach ihrer Rückkehr, dieses verzweifelte Rufen und Pochen in meiner Brust._

_Oh Alice, warum bist du gegangen? Mochtest du unsere Welt, nein, __meine__ Welt nicht?_

_Mochtest du mich nicht?_

_Du sahst traurig aus, damals. Wolltest du vielleicht doch nicht gehen? Warum frage ich mich eigentlich all diese Dinge? Du bist nicht da, Alice. Ich bin alleine._

_Alice, ich vermisse dich._

_Kannst du nicht noch einmal von Unterland träumen? Kann der Sandmann dir nicht noch ein weiteres Mal solch einen Traum schenken? Gibt es den Sandmann überhaupt?!_

_Ich schweife ab, halt!_

_Bitte Alice._

_Komm zurück._

_Noch einmal._

_Bitte._

_Alice._

Die Augenlider von Tarrant, dem Hutmacher wurden schwer. Benommen schob er den Vorhang von dem Fenster beiseite, das sich direkt neben dem Sofa befand. Mit müden schwarzen Augen sah er hinaus.

Etwas hat sich verändert, seit ihrem Abschied.

Die Luft ist härter geworden, schwerer, der Wald trockener, der Nachthimmel schwärzer. Der Mond weint. Seine Tränen tropfen wie flüssiges Silber auf Unterland herab und bilden riesige Seen, in denen sich Wassergeister besonders wohl fühlen.

Es ist Zeit. Sie wird erneut gebraucht. Oder Unterland wird untergehen.

Geht es denn noch weiter runter?!

**A.N.: Das alles wird natürlich fortgesetzt! Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld. Danke! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Und das zweite Kapitel! Dabei habe ich einen Soundtrack gehört, nämlich aus dem traurigen aber wunderschönen Film „Die Brücke nach Terabithia". Das Lied heißt: **All of Terabithia. **Bitte während des Lesens hören! =)**

**Viel Spaß! **

Chapter 2

**Sehnsucht**

Starr wie ein Brett lag Alice auf der weichen Matratze ihres Bettes. Das schwache Mondlicht erhellte ihren Raum und der Wind, der sanft durch die geöffneten Fenster zog, bauschte die Vorhänge auf. Alles war still. Nur selten war das Hufgeklapper von Pferden zu hören, die Kutschen voller Menschen zu irgendwelchen Orten zogen. In Alice' Zimmer herrschte Chaos. Einzelne Kissen lagen auf dem Boden verteilt, statt auf dem Sofa. Auf einer großen Kommode flog der Haarschmuck wild durcheinander und der Kleiderschrank stand sperrenweit offen.

Alice starrte mit wachen Augen an die weiße Decke. Wie lange war es her, dass sie Unterland verlassen hatte? Wenige Wochen. Wenige Wochen, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten. In diesen wenigen Wochen waren ihre Erinnerungen an Unterland immer mehr verblasst. Doch was sollte man dagegen unternehmen? Genau, nichts. Sie würde kein drittes Mal zurückkehren. Unterland brauchte sie nicht mehr. Die rote Königin und ihr Monster waren besiegt. Der Herzbube mit der roten Dame verbannt. Alice' Platz war in London. Wie oft hatte es Alice schon versucht sich dies klarzumachen? Doch immer wieder, wenn sie ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit ziehen ließ, zurück in ihre Zeit in Unterland, da zog sich ihr Herz jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen, sodass es in ihrer Brust schmerzte und ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

War es vielleicht Heimweh? War ihre richtige Familie vielleicht doch tief unter der Erde? Alice schüttelte hektisch ihren Kopf und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Immer diese verwirrenden Gedanken. Sie war verrückt. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging hinaus auf ihren Balkon. Die kalte Nachtluft wehte ihr als sanfte Brise entgegen und wehte ihr wilde blonde Locken aus dem Gesicht. Alice sah hinauf in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Seine Sterne glitzerten wie kleine Strasssteinchen und schienen zum Greifen nahe. Irgendwo dort oben war ihr Vater. Bestimmt saß er auf einen der schönen Sterne und sah auf sie herab. Ohne ihren Vater war alles sinnlos. Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester verstanden Alice nicht so, wie ihr Vater sie damals verstanden hatte. Das war traurig.

Schon wieder spielte Alice mit dem Gedanken, ein Hasenloch zu suchen und hineinzuspringen.

Aber es stimmte doch. Warum sollte sie noch länger hier in London verweilen, wenn es doch dort draußen, dort unten so vieles zu entdecken gab!

Alice ging hastig wieder in ihr Zimmer zu der großen Kommode, setzte sich auf den Hocker, schob die vielen Spangen und Bänder zur Seite und suchte in den Schubladen nach einem Zettel und einem Stift. Nach langem Wühlen und Kramen fand sie endlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Alice zündete eine Kerze an und begann in ihrer schönsten Schrift ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, in denen sie ihrer Familie berichtete, dass sie kurzfristig verreist wäre. Sie wäre verwirrt und möchte in einem anderen Land ihre Gedanken ordnen. Wo sie war, wäre nicht wichtig.

Nachdem sie ihren Kurzbrief fertig geschrieben hatte, rannte Alice zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog ein dunkelblaues Kleid heraus. Nachdem ihr hellblaues Kleid, welches sie damals in Unterland getragen hatte zu klein geworden war, war dieses nun ihr neues Lieblingskleid. Schnell zog sie sich das Kleid über, schlüpfte in ein paar weiße Schuhe und sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Haar war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Sie beschloss es in groben Locken einfach über die Schultern hängen zu lassen. Mehr konnte man nicht machen.

Alice war startbereit. Startbereit wofür? Bereit für einen Sprung vom Balkon in Hoffnung in Unterland zu landen?! Oder für einen Sprung in eine Kutsche, die sie nach Unterland bringen würde. Es war absurd! Wutschnaubend setzte sie sich auf das Fußende ihres Bettes und verschränkte die Arme. Alice hatte nicht nachgedacht, erneut. Wie sollte sie bitte in Unterland landen? Damals war es ein Kaninchenloch gewesen, in welches sie hineingefallen war. Hier war kein einziges in der Nähe!

Neben ihrem rechten Fuß lag eine blaue Haarspange. Alice nahm sie in die Hände und sah sich das feine Muster darauf an. Unzählige Hüte waren in das Holz geschnitzt worden. Hüte in allen Größen und Formen. Hüte. Hüte eines Hutmachers. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Der verrückte Hutmacher, ihr einzig wahrer und verrückter Freund. Wie ging es ihm wohl? Was tat er gerade? Stumm tropfte eine Träne auf das Holz und verlor sich in den feinen Rillen. Wütend holte Alice aus und warf die Spange gegen den Spiegel. Alice wartete auf einen Aufprall, ein Scheppern, den Klang, wenn etwas zerbrach. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Alice stand auf und ging auf den Spiegel zu. Ihre blaue Haarspange lag weder auf der Kommode noch irgendwo auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer. War sie etwa...? Nein, das war unmöglich! Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Vorsichtig streckte Alice eine Hand aus, um das kalte Glas des Spiegels zu spüren. Doch als sie das Glas berühren hätte sollen, glitt ihre Hand hindurch. Ihre Hand glitt durch eine unsichtbare Wand. Verwundert zog Alice ihre Hand zurück. Sie sah aus wie vorher. Nichts war geschehen.

Auf einmal vernahm sie ein leises Flüstern. Ein Flüstern, welches wie ein zarter Windhauch aus dem Spiegel wehte. Das Feuer der Kerze erlosch.

_Alice..._

Alice' braune Augen weiteten sich.

_Komm zurück..._

_Komm zurück nach Unterland._

Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust und wollte ausbrechen, ihre Augen funkelten. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ohne zu zögern, kletterte sie auf die Kommode, duckte sich, damit sie sich nicht den Kopf anstieß und stieg erst mit ihrem rechten Fuß durch den Spiegel. Sie wartete einen Moment, und als sie ein zarter Luftzug an ihrem Knöchel streifte, verschwand die ganze Alice.

**A.N.: Und schon wieder Ende. Update demnächst! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Während des Blumenduetts zum Hören: Flower Duet by Lakmé. **

CHAPTER 3

**Duett**

Alice ging einen langen dunklen Gang entlang. Alles war schwarz. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Hände vor ihren Augen sehen. Unter ihren Füßen war der Boden hart und felsig. Der sanfte Luftzug streichelte ihre Wangen und nackten Beine. Irgendwo weiter hinten musste es also einen Ausgang geben. Oder war dies eine Höhle ohne Ein- und Ausgang? Wenn sie in Unterland war, könnte alles möglich sein. Da könnte es auch eine Höhle ohne jegliche Öffnung geben, in der trotzdem der Wind wehte. Aber wenn es keinen Ausgang gäbe, hieße das dann, dass sie für immer in diesem dunklen Loch feststecken würde. Alice blieb nichts anderes übrig, als immer weiter nach vorne zu gehen, in Hoffnung irgendwann die Dunkelheit verlassen zu können.

Nach einer Weile taten Alice die Füße weh. Der Boden war noch unebener geworden und das Laufen fiel ihr schwer. Wie lange tapste sie jetzt schon durch die Dunkelheit? Wenige Minuten oder sogar mehrere Stunden? „Ach keine Ahnung...", seufzte Alice und blieb stehen. Müde ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen.

Auf einmal drang ein leiser Ton an ihr Ohr. Der Ton war sehr hoch und er wurde lange gehalten. Dann ging er in einem großen Bogen tiefer. Eine kleine Pause setzte ein und dann begannen mehrer Töne eine Melodie zu bilden. Gesang. Es war Gesang. Es musste einen Ausgang geben. Alice war auf einmal wieder hellwach und rannte vorwärts. Ab und zu stolperte sie, konnte sich aber jedes Mal wieder fangen. Schließlich konnte sie einen winzigen Lichtpunkt erkennen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und der Lichtfleck wurde mit jedem Schritt größer bis sie letztendlich aus dem dunklen Loch heraus trat. Die Sonne schien aus Leibeskräften.

Alice fand sich in einem riesigen hellen Garten wieder. Es war nicht derselbe Garten, in dem sie vor wenigen Wochen gelandet war. Dieser Garten war prächtiger und die unterschiedlichsten Blumen wuchsen weit und breit. Es war ein Meer voller Farben. Die Blumen bildeten einen riesigen regenbogenfarbenen Teppich, der auf einem riesigen Stück Land ausgebreitet war. In der Luft hingen unzählige Düfte, süßlich und rein, andere wiederum würzig und faulig. Alice sah Rosen, Lilien, Stiefmütterchen, Sonnenblumen und viele mehr. Sie alle standen bunt zusammen, steckten in Grüppchen ihre Köpfe zusammen und schnatterten. Doch woher kam der Gesang? Alice ließ ihren Blick über die geräuschvolle und bunte Kulisse schweifen. Dann entdeckte sie eine Gruppe von Blumen, deren Köpfe alle in eine Richtung gedreht waren. Neugierig ging Alice auf sie zu und der Gesang wurde lauter. Niemand bemerkte Alice oder schenkte ihr irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit. All die Konzentration war für ein Blumenpärchen gewidmet, das in der Mitte wuchs.

Links eine wunderschöne weiße Rose, Tropfen glitzerten auf ihren prächtigen Blumenblättern. Rechts ein hübsches lilafarbenes zierliches Stiefmütterchen. „Seltsame Kombination...", dachte Alice, doch ihre Stimmen harmonierten perfekt miteinander. Alice setzte sich auf einen kleinen Stein. Sie erschrak. Sie war klein. Sie war so groß wie eine menschliche Hand. Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie war von der Schönheit des Gartens so abgelenkt worden, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, das sie geschrumpft war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. War doch egal, irgendwann würde sie schon wieder groß werden.

Alice beobachtete die beiden Blumen mit Erstaunen und Bewunderung. Ihre Stimmen waren hoch und klar. Die eine Blume sang immer etwas höher als die andere. Vermutlich das kleine Stiefmütterchen, denn es wedelte mit seinen Stielblättern wild aber elegant zu der Melodie. Die weiße Rose hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und war völlig in ihrem Lied versunken. Die Töne tanzten durch die Luft, federleicht und doch so kraftvoll. Mal hoben sie sich, dann senkten sie sich wieder. Es klang bunt, ernst, etwas traurig, einfach blumig. Ein wahres Blumenduett. Alice wog sich sanft mit der Melodie und schloss verträumt die Augen. Dieser angenehme Duft in ihrer Nase, diese wunderschöne Melodie. Es passte einfach alles zusammen. Gegen Ende wurden ihre Stimmen ruhiger und leiser und ein hoher sanfter Schlusston verharrte in der Luft. Kurz danach herrschte Stille, dann wurde wild applaudiert. Es war kein lauter Applaus, die Stielblätter der Blumen klopften stumpf aufeinander. Es war ein viel angenehmerer Laut als in einem Londoner Theater.

Nach dem Applaus begann das wilde Geschnatter erneut und die Blumen schüttelten sich gegenseitig die Blätter und beglückwünschten die zwei hervorragenden Sängerinnen. Alice wollte ihnen ebenfalls ihre Begeisterung mitteilen, stand auf und ging auf die Beiden zu. Als sie in die Mitte trat, verstummte das Gerede augenblicklich. Überrascht sahen die schönen Blumen auf Alice herab.

„Ist das etwa..."

„Nein!"

„Das kann unmöglich..."

„Doch!"

„Alice..."

„Was tut sie hier?"

„Unser Retter ist zurückgekehrt!"

Und schon wieder war die Luft von den aufregendsten Rufen der Blumen erfüllt. Alice seufzte. Blumen hatten wirklich etwas von menschlichen Frauen. Sie achteten auf ihr Aussehen und konnten ununterbrochen miteinander tratschen. Aber woher wussten sie, dass sie Alice war?

„Ruhe bitte!", rief die weiße Rose singend und hob ihre Blätter. Stille. Dann beugte sie sich zu Alice hinunter. Alice sah in ein wunderschönes weißes strahlendes Gesicht. Lange schwarze Wimpern umrandeten die runden braunen Augen, die ihr freundlich entgegen lächelten.

„Alice, Liebes. Was tust du erneut in Unterland?"

„Ich habe Unterland und all seine fantastischen Kreaturen vermisst."

Die weiße Rose nickte verständlich.

„Du hast dir gewünscht zurückzukehren, richtig?"

Alice nickte.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt!"

Ein junge Orchidee wedelte aufgeregt mit ihren Blättern.

„Ich habe dich damals gesehen. Ich wurde kurz nach deinem Abschied umgepflanzt und habe hier den anderen von dir erzählt. Sie waren damals alle so neugierig gewesen."

Die anderen Blumen lächelten verlegen. Dann ergriff die weiße Rose wieder das Wort.

„Es hat sich einiges in Unterland verändert, seitdem du es verlassen hast."

„Was?"

„Es wäre besser, wenn du mit der weißen Königin sprechen würdest. Sie weiß was zu tun ist, da du nun abermals in Unterland weilst."

Die weiße Rose erhob sich und sprach zu den anderen Blumen mit sanften Ton.

„Tragt Alice auf euren Köpfen in Richtung Mamoreal."

Plötzlich wurde Alice hoch in die Luft gehoben und auf den Kopf einer zart lilafarbenen Lilie gestellt. Wie eine Brücke steckten die Blumen nach einander die Köpfe zusammen und bildeten einen bunten Weg in Richtung des weißen Schlosses.

„Vielen Dank und Sie haben wirklich hervorragend gesungen!"

Die Rose und das Stiefmütterchen nickten dankend und Alice hüpfte von einer Blume auf die andere, bis sie sich nach einer Weile wieder auf festen Boden befand. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, dass der Boden nun nicht mehr wie der Kopf einer Blume unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer Feldweg, der direkt zu dem Schloss der weißen Königin führen sollte. „Da werde ich wohl etwas länger unterwegs sein", murmelte Alice und machte sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Und ein weiteres Kapitel. Noch sind Ferien, noch habe ich Zeit fleißig zu schreiben. =) Während ich das 4. Kapitel geschrieben habe, habe ich natürlich auch wieder Musik gehört, haha.**

**Von Beginn bis Grins verschwindet: **Wüstenblume, Hauptthema

**Der Weg bis zum Schloss: **Evacuating London – Die Chroniken von Narnia (ab 1:14)

**Während Mirana erklärt: **Is it the Shore or the Sea? – Sinbad (Legend of the seven seas)

**Der Weg zum Hutmacher: **Sayuri's Theme – Memoirs of a Geisha

**Dieses Kapitel wurde irgendwie in Musikparts geteilt. Hat sich so ergeben. =D**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

CHAPTER 4

**Wiedersehen**

Müde und erschöpft setzte sich Alice auf einen Stein. Sie zog sich ihre weißen heißen Schuhe aus und begann ihre Füße zu massieren, die unheimlich schmerzten. Sie war bereits mehrere Stunden unterwegs und es fing bereits das Dämmern an. Sie war nicht weit gekommen, denn sie konnte immer noch in weiter Ferne das glockenhelle Lachen der Blumen hören. Außerdem hing ihr Magen in den Kniekehlen und knurrte furchtbar laut. Am Feldrande erstreckte sich nichts weiter als trockenes Gras. Eine tote Landschaft zwischen einem grünen blumigen Garten und einem weißen Schloss, das ebenfalls von gesunden Pflanzen umgeben war. Alice würde noch Tage brauchen, um das Schloss der Königin erreichen zu können. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wieder nichts, richtig. Einfach sitzenbleiben und warten bis der Schmerz in ihren Füßen nachließ. Alice sah sehnsüchtig zum Himmel hinauf. Wie schön wäre es ein Vogel zu sein. So könnte sie in null- komma- nichts zum Schloss fliegen. Der Traum vom Fliegen hatte Alice schon öfters in der Nacht aufgesucht. Als sie ihren Blick über den mattgrauen Himmel schweifen ließ, fiel ihr auf einmal eine seltsame graue Wolke auf, die quer über den Himmel huschte. Erschrocken stand Alice auf. Was erwartete sie nun dieses Mal? Doch als die Wolke näher kam, lenkte ein vertrautes Schnurren sie von ihrem Gedanken zu Rennen ab. Diese graue rauchige Wolke verharrte vor ihrem Gesicht in der Luft und verwandelte sich in das Gesicht einer Katze. Zwei riesige türkise Augen blitzten ihr entgegen.

„Grins!"

„Alice? _Die _Alice? Du bist wieder zurück", schnurrte der große Kater und rollte sich in der Luft auf den Rücken.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt, weil ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Ich gehöre nicht in die Welt dort oben. Denke ich..."

Das Grinsen der Katze weitete sich bis zu den Ohren.

„Schön dich wieder hier zu haben. Das wird Unterland gut tun."

„Was ist hier nur los?"

„Das wirst du schon früh genug herausfinden. Aber nun iss ein oder zwei Beeren von diesem Busch dort."

„Grins, hier gibt es keinen-"

Alice nahm auf einmal einen großen dunklen Hügel in ihrem Augenwinkel wahr. Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Zu ihrer rechten wuchs ein Busch mit blauen Beeren. Dieser war doch vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht da gewesen, oder?

„In Unterland ist alles möglich", schnurrte Grins als Antwort auf ihre Frage. Hatte er etwa ihre Gedanken gelesen? Dieser Kater hatte etwas unheimliches an sich. Alice pflückte zwei Beeren von den trockenen Stielen des Busches und aß sie sehr langsam. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal wieder etwas essen würde. Nachdem sie sich genüsslich die Finger abgeleckt hatte, wuchs sie zu ihrer normalen Größe heran.

„Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder größer zu sein."

„Da du nun wieder größer bist, wirst du keine Probleme mehr mit dem Weg haben. Sprich mit der weißen Königin. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich der Kater in Rauch auf. Seine türkisen Augen hatten ihr noch einmal zugezwinkert und dann war Alice wieder allein gewesen. Er ist und bleibt doch ein seltsames Tier. Mit neuer Energie ging Alice den staubigen Feldweg entlang. Nach einiger Zeit zeigten sich vereinzelnd grüne Grashalme, die nach und nach immer dichter wurden und sich zu einer riesigen Wiese bildeten. Es wuchsen Sträucher und Kleinbäume, die je gesünder der Boden wurde, immer weiter in die Höhe schossen. Schon den ersten Pflanzen merkte man die harte Arbeit der zahlreichen Gärtner der Königin an. Ihre Blätter waren gestutzt und die Kronen der Bäume waren zu schönen runden Kugeln zurückgeschnitten. Der Weg machte einen Knick und als Alice um die Ecke bog, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein heller breiter Weg, der von Kirschbäumen umrandet war. Die Blütenblätter wirbelten durch die Luft und tanzten mit dem Wind. Am Ende des Weges thronte das riesige weiße Schloss. Durch die vielen Türme und Buntglasfenstern, die in der Sonne aufblitzten und bunte Strahlen durch die Luft schossen, hatte es etwas märchenhaftes an sich. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Alice' Gesicht aus und sie ging langsamen Schrittes den Weg entlang. Der süße Duft der Kirschbäume verwöhnte ihre Nase.

Die Blütenblätter sammelten sich auf einmal zu einer großen Masse an und verformten sich. Vor Alice schwebte eine rosige Frau aus Blumenblättern im Wind und winkte ihr zu. Schüchtern winkte Alice zurück. Sie war schön auf ihre Art und Weise. Die Blüten formten sich zu weichen Gesichtslinien und Rundungen. Die Blumengestalt machte eine Handbewegung, die Alice wissen ließ, dass sie ihr folgen sollte. Sie wurde bis zu dem gewaltigen Tor geführt. Sie gingen aber nicht hindurch, sondern um das Schloss herum. Alice wurde in den Garten des Schlosses gebracht. Überall wuchsen riesige Büsche, die in unterschiedliche Tierformen geschnitten waren. Richtig, die Königin liebte Tiere und egal welches Tier sich jemals in das Schloss verirrt hatte, wurde mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln in die Familie aufgenommen. Die Blumengestalt war verschwunden und Alice befand sich auf einem kreisrunden Platz. In der Mitte stand ein gewaltiger Brunnen. Das Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne, die neugierig aus den Wolken hervorsah. Vor dem Brunnen stand eine stolze weiße Frau, die den Vögeln beim Baden zusah. Die weiße Königin. Sie hatte Alice Anwesenheit bemerkt und drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus. Alice wartete nicht lange und rannte auf sie zu. Wie Schwestern, die sich nach langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten, fielen sie sich in die Arme.

„Alice, Liebling. Wie schön, dass du wieder hier bist!"

Entzückt klatschte sie in die Hände.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls wieder hier zu sein, Eure Majestät."

„Alice, bitte. Nenn mich Mirana."

„Sehr gerne, Mirana."

Die Königin lächelte.

„Komm, wir setzen uns auf die Bank dort."

Die Königin deutete auf eine weiße Bank, die vor einem riesigen pferdeartigen Busch stand. Sie setzten sich und Alice sah auf den Brunnen. Er war aus hellen Stein und dieser war in die unterschiedlichsten Tierformen geschliffen. Die Königin liebte Tiere, das war eindeutig.

„Alice. Wie kommt es, dass du wieder in Unterland bist?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Sie mir es sagen könnten. Ich weiß nur, dass ich schreckliche Sehnsucht gehabt hatte und es mir aus tiefsten Herzen gewünscht habe, wieder hier zu sein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dort oben in London nicht mehr hineinzupassen. Ich bin durch einen Spiegel gegangen. Und kurz nachdem ich das Land betreten hatte, hat man mir mitgeteilt, dass seltsame Dinge geschehen..."

Alice hielt inne.

„Hat es etwas... mit mir zu tun? Sie alle haben diese seltsamen Dinge mit meinem Abschied in Verbindung gebracht."

„Deine Sehnsucht kam zur richtigen Zeit. Wir brauchen dich hier erneut."

„Warum? Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass die Erschlagung des Jabberwockys und die Verbannung meiner Schwester uns alle retten würden. Doch nachdem du uns verlassen hast, sind die Wälder trockener geworden, die Luft schwerer und der Nachthimmel schwärzer. Der Mond weint und überflutet Unterland mit seinen silbrigen Tränen, die Nacht für Nacht hinabtropfen. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von Unterland gegangen. Ein Teil der Unterland Kraft gibt."

Die Königin sah Alice mit ihren großen braunen Augen ernst an.

„Und dieser Teil bist du, Alice. Du bist ein Teil von Unterland."

Alice zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie war verwirrt.

„Aber ich habe euch mit vier Jahren schon einmal verlassen."

„Kurz danach ist meine Schwester an die Macht gekommen und hat den Jabberwocky auf uns gehetzt. Du bist daraufhin zurückgekommen."

„Sagt mir Mirana. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seitdem ich euch zum zweiten Mal verlassen hatte?"

„Mehrere Monate und Unterland ist erschöpft."

Mehrere Monate. Alice war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass nur wenige Wochen vergangen waren. Und jetzt Monate?

„Geht es Unterland jetzt nicht besser, da ich hier bin?"

„Nein. Deine Aufgabe ist etwas größer, als nur deine Anwesenheit."

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Der Mond weiß nichts von deiner Ankunft. Er hört niemanden, er spürt niemanden. Er ist dabei in seiner Trauer zu ertrinken. Dein Abschied stach wie ein Schwert durch seine leuchtende Schale und verletzte ihn. Du musst ihm beweisen, dass du wieder hier bist und bleibst."

„Bleiben... welch ein wundervoller Gedanke. Aber wie soll ich mit einem Mond reden?"

Alice musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Diese Geschichte klang verrückt und unmöglich. Warum sollte der Mond wegen ihr trauern? Er hatte mit ihr noch nie das Geringste zu tun gehabt. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Alice noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass dieser runde riesige Punkt am Himmel lebt.

„Unter dem Mond befindet sich ein See voller silberner Tränen. Dort musst du mit ihm reden. Doch der Weg wird nicht einfach sein. Seit der Veränderung gibt es viele neue Einwohner in Unterland. Es sind nicht nur gutherzige Wesen, bedenke dies."

„Muss ich alleine gehen?"

„Nein, dich werden natürlich deine engsten Freunde begleiten. Doch bevor du dich auf die Reise machst, bitte ich dich mit dem verrückten Hutmacher zu sprechen."

„Wo ist er?"

„In seinem Haus, seit Monaten. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Du musst es selbst sehen. Die Haselmaus wird dich führen."

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Mirana."

„Nur zu."

„Warum der Mond? Ich verstehe dies alles nicht."

„Der Mond ist derjenige, der Unterland mit tiefen Schlaf beschenkt und es zu neuen Kräften kommen lässt. Er beschützt all unsere Seelen. Als deine Seele sich von ihm gelöst hatte, hatte er damit einen wichtigen Teil verloren. Ist der Mond abwesend und erfüllt nicht seine eigentliche Aufgabe, leidet Unterland darunter. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dem Mond zu zeigen, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Mond solch eine wichtige Rolle spielen könnte."

„Jetzt weißt du es."

„Vielen Dank, Mirana. Ich werde mich nun auf den Weg zu dem verrückten Hutmacher machen."

„Tu das. Die Haselmaus wartet am Tor auf dich. Viel Glück."

Alice verließ den Garten. Ihre Gedanken tobten wie ein Sturm in ihrem Kopf und ließen doch tatsächlich ihre Knie etwas weich werden. Diese Aufgabe erschien Alice noch wichtiger, als Unterland von der roten Königin zu befreien. Der Mond, ein riesiger Planet am Himmel spielte für Unterland solch eine wichtige Rolle. Erstaunlich. Und was war mit dem Hutmacher? Wie sehr hatte sich Alice auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut, da er derjenige war, der damals an sie fest geglaubt und sie immer unterstützt hatte. Er hatte damals sein Leben für sie auf das Spiel gesetzt. Beinahe wäre er umgekommen! Er war ein wahrer Freund für sie. Und nun sollte er seit Monaten in seinem Haus sitzen und nicht herausgekommen sein? Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Hallo Alice", piepste es zu ihren Füßen.

„Oh, Hallo Mallymkun!"

Die Maus rümpfte die Nase.

„Komm mit."

Wie nett. Zusammen liefen sie zu dem Haus des Märzhasen.

„Wohnt hier der verrückte Hutmacher?"

„Natürlich nicht! Das ist das Haus des Märzhasen. Der verrückte Hutmacher wohnt dort vorne."

Die Haselmaus zeigte mit einen ihrer winzigen Finger an das Haus des Märzhasen vorbei. Weiter hinten stand ein weiteres Haus, allerdings in Form eines Zylinders. Natürlich.

„Was ist denn mit dem Hutmacher?", fragte Alice leise während sie sich langsam auf das Haus zu bewegten.

„Der Hutmacher kommt seit Monaten nicht mehr aus seinem Haus heraus. Er erscheint nicht zu den zahlreichen Teepartys. Dabei hat er sie so geliebt."

Schmerz war in ihren dunkeln schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Warum?"

„Drei mal darfst du raten!"

„Hat es etwa auch etwas mit mir zu tun?"

„Natürlich! Hast du seine traurigen Augen nicht gesehen, bevor du dich aufgelöst hast? Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass du bleibst. Bei ihm!"

Alice stockte der Atem.

„Aber..."

„Doch du bist gegangen und hast ihn mit einem gebrochenem Herzen zurückgelassen. Sie zu, dass du deinen Fehler wieder gut machst!"

Mit diesen Worten stach die Maus mit ihrer Hutnadel in Alice' Fuß. Doch Alice merkte es noch nicht einmal. All ihre Gedanken kreisten sich um den Hutmacher, der traurig und verzweifelt in seinem Haus lag, seit Monaten. Sie hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass er so reagieren würde! Schweren Schrittes ging sie zu der dicken Holztüre. Sie schluckte. Sie klopfte. Keine Antwort. Sie klopfte abermals. Wieder keine Antwort. Dann beschloss sie, einfach in das Haus hineinzugehen. Mit einem lauten Knarren ließ sich die Tür aufschieben. Eine dicke Rauchwolke schlug ihr ins Gesicht und brachte Tränen in ihre Augen. Alice betrat das Haus und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Alles war Still. Es war dämmrig in dem Zimmer und überall hing dicker Rauch in der Luft. Auf dem Boden lagen blaue Hüte und Scherben. Was hatte er bloß getrieben? Das Sonnenlicht fiel schwach durch die Löcher in den Vorhängen. Auf einmal hörte Alice ein zitterndes Seufzen. Auf einem übergroßen Sofa, welches neben dem Fenster ganz hinten im Zimmer stand, lag der Hutmacher. Alice' Herz schlug schneller und langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und erschrak, als sie seine leeren schwarzen Augen sah, die verwirrt an die Decke starrten. Was war nur los...

**A.N.: Schon wieder Ende. Feedback gewünscht. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Ein verrücktes Kapitel! Zu Beginn gehört: **L' invitation au Chateau by Eric Le Sage (**mehrmals hintereinander =P) und gegen Ende: **Pavane by Fauré.

**Viel Spaß! =)**

CHAPTER 5

**Verwirrung**

„Wer bist du?"

Alice hielt den Atem an. Hatte er, der verrückte Hutmacher sie gerade gefragt, wer sie war? War das einer seiner verrückten Scherze oder konnte er sich tatsächlich nicht mehr an sie erinnern?

„Ich bin's, Alice."

„Alice..."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und plötzlich setzte er sich auf. Sein Gesicht war wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Seine Augen schwirrten über ihr Gesicht, betrachteten jeden Winkel, jede einzelne Wimper, die Nase, den Mund und dann hielten sie auf einmal wieder still.

„Ach ja, das Mädchen, das mir etwas gestohlen hat..."

Alice zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Gestohlen?"

„Habe ich das gesagt?!"

Alice nickte.

„Du hast dich bestimmt verhört. Mir wird nie etwas gestohlen!"

Er lachte hysterisch.

„Und wie lange hast du vor in Unterland zu bleiben?", führte er fort.

„Wieder nur zwei Tage? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich würde mehrere Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Jahre in einem fremden Land verbringen, um es kennenzulernen und um jeden Winkel zu entdecken! So viel Zeit muss sein."

Er stand auf und lief im Raum auf und ab.

„Hutmacher, ich..."

„Unartige! Kommst einfach hier her und weißt nicht was du tust!"

Seine Stimme war dunkler geworden und seine Augen färbten sich rötlich.

„Warum kommst du überhaupt?!"

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Pfeil in ihrem Herzen.

„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was ein Schreibtisch mit einem Raben gemeinsam hat. Oder war es anders herum? Ein Rabe und ein Schreibtisch...?"

„Hutmacher, ich weiß es nicht und-"

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Liebes!"

Er stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und sah sie nachdenklich an. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder schwarz gefärbt. Nach langem Überlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Hm, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Du etwa?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber-"

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee? Du musst doch schrecklichen Durst haben, nachdem du den langen Weg nach Unterland erneut hinter dich gebracht hast. Warum auch immer, wenn du doch wieder nur wenige Tage bleibst, was völlig falsch ist!"

Der Hutmacher flitzte durch das Zimmer, riss sämtliche Schubladen aus Kommoden heraus, kramte nach unzerbrochenen Teetassen und Kannen, suchte nach Kuchen und Plätzchen. Anschließend warf er alles grob auf ein Tablett. Die Tassen zerbrachen, der Tee ergoss sich in einer riesigen Pfütze über das Tablett und durchtränkte den Kuchen. Mit der wüsten Plattform drehte er sich wild grinsend zu Alice herum.

„Wir können starten!"

„Es ist alles kaputt..."

Überrascht sah er auf das Tablett. Er seufzte und plötzlich warf er es über seine Schulter, sodass es scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Alice zuckte wegen des lauten Schepperns zusammen. Der Hutmacher griff sich in sein wildes orangefarbenes Haar und ging, wie ein hungriger Tiger in seinem Käfig auf und ab.

„Alles was ich anfasse, geht kaputt!"

„Du bist zu hektisch."

„Bin ich nicht!", brüllte er und seine roten Augen funkelten sie böse an. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, er atmete schwer. Seine Gesichtszüge erweichten nach wenigen Minuten und er sah Alice verzweifelt an. Sie stand auf und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu, bis sie vor ihm stand. Ihre Gesichter wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Sag mir, habe ich den Verstand verloren?"

Alice lächelte.

„Du hast deinen Verstand verloren, bist nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Doch das macht die besten Menschen aus."

„Dieser Satz... Vor langer Zeit hat mir jemand denselben Satz gesagt."

Alice nahm sein blasses Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände.

„Das war ich, lieber Hutmacher."

Die großen Augen des Hutmachers weiteten sich und es blitzte in ihnen auf. Sie färbten sich langsam grün.

„Alice, bist das wirklich du?"

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und rollten stumm über ihre roten Wangen. Sie nickte schwach, bevor sie sich in seine Arme warf. Der Hutmacher stand still. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte, doch dann hob er langsam seine Arme und umschloss mit ihnen ihren zierlichen Körper. Er spürte Freude. Freude in seinem Körper, überall. Sogar in den Zehen. Aber besonders in seinem Herzen, dass aufgeregt in seiner Brust schlug.

„Ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen", flüsterte Alice und sah in seine wieder grün strahlenden Augen. Sanft strich er mit seinem verbundenen Daumen ihre Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

„Und ich erst." Er grinste verrückt.

„Du musst zu den anderen. Sie werden vor Freude in die Luft springen!"

„Oh, natürlich!"

Als er aus dem Haus gehen wollte, bemerkte er das riesige Chaos in seinem Raum. Schnell holte er einen Besen aus einem riesigen Schrank und begann das Fegen. Wie eine Fee huschte er durch den Raum und beseitigte die Scherben. Der Besen musste mindestens eine ein Meter große Bürste gehabt haben, denn in nur wenigen Schüben war das größte Chaos zu einem Haufen zusammengekehrt worden. Alice hatte gar keine Möglichkeit gehabt ihm zu helfen. Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen.

Schließlich gingen sie zusammen aus dem Haus und die Haselmaus und der Märzhase rannten ihnen freudig entgegen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und die Haselmaus bekam ein kleines Küsschen auf ihren samtweichen Kopf. Alice konnte schwören, dass sich ihr Fell leicht rosig gefärbt hatte, bei dieser zärtlichen Berührung. Sie musste grinsen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Mamoreal.

**A.N.: Ende ist ein bisschen doof geworden, aber naja. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, irgendwie! =) Feedback bitte! =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Neues Kapitel, neues Glück! Bitte seid mir am Ende nicht böse. ;) **

**Musik:**

Main Title Alternate – Bridge to Terabithia

It's all gone – Bridge to Terabithia **(mehrmals)**

Leslie dies – Bridge to Terabithia **(mehrmals)**

**Die Lieder am besten hintereinander weghören. Die letzten beiden müssten wiederholt werden. Die Geschichte wirkt durch die Musik wirklich ganz anders, als wenn man sie nur still lesen würde.**

**Viel spaß!**

CHAPTER 6

**Gefühle**

Als sie das Schloss erreichten, wartete die weiße Königin schon ungeduldig auf sie. Sie lief auf den großen weißen Stufen auf und ab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie wirkte angespannt. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen. Was, wenn irgendetwas schief gelaufen war? Was war mit dem Hutmacher geschehen? Fragen um Fragen wirbelten in ihrem Kopf. Ihre engsten Freunde, ihren persönlichen Hutmacher, hatte sie seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und sie vermisste sie. Auf einmal nahm sie eine kleine Gruppe von Personen wahr, die gerade dabei war den hellen breiten Weg zum Schloss zu folgen. Die Königin blieb wie versteinert stehen und erkannte, wer auf sie zu kam. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie hat es geschafft...", flüsterte sie sprachlos. Anschließend hob sie ihr Kleid ein wenig an, sodass es nicht auf dem Boden schleifte und rannte, wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Vater fröhlich nach einem langen Arbeitstag in die Arme rennen wollte, die Stufen herunter und auf sie zu. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr weißes Haar wippte mit ihren Bewegungen auf und ab, ihr Kleid flatterte. Sie wirkte wie ein weißer Engel, der auf sie zugeflogen kam. Langsam breitete sie ihre Arme aus. Alice und die anderen begannen ebenfalls zu rennen, von der Freude ergriffen, die in ihnen aufgekommen war.

Der Hutmacher hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich tief vor der Königin zu verneigen, da er ihr so viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Doch das konnte er vergessen, denn zwei weiße zierliche Arme hatten sich bereits um seinen Körper gelegt und ihn gedrückt. Auch der Märzhase und die Haselmaus wurden freundlich begrüßt.

„Wie schön, dass ihr alle gesund und munter seit!"

„Majestät, würden Sie mir erlauben in die Küche zu gehen und ein Abendmahl vorzubereiten?"

„Aber natürlich, Thackery. Ohne dich ist die Küche ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Der Märzhase hoppelte aufgeregt in das Schloss. Die Haselmaus flitzte ihm hinterher.

Alice wurde anschließend lange in die Arme genommen. „Danke, Alice", flüsterte die Königin in ihr Ohr und lächelte sie lieblich an. Alice bemühte sich zu zurückzulächeln. Es war immerhin nicht einfach gewesen, den Hutmacher zu beruhigen und seinen Verstand zurückzuholen. Es hatte sie eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Obwohl der verrückte Hutmacher wieder „bei Sinnen" war, hatte er ihr unbewusst wehgetan. Er hatte ihr in seinem wirren Geschwafel klargemacht, dass sie ihn ohne es zu merken, verletzt hatte.

„Majestät, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen so viel Kummer bereitet habe."

Der Hutmacher versuchte erneut sich zu verneigen, doch wieder wurde er aufgehalten. Die Königin hatte ihm beruhigend eine weiße Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Tarrant. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Bitte lasst uns alle diesen Zwischenfall so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Nun kommt herein und macht es euch bequem. Heute Abend gibt es ein riesiges Festessen!"

Die Königin drehte sich um und ging in ihrer gewöhnlichen Haltung in das Schloss. Alice und der Hutmacher folgten ihr. Sie gingen in die riesige helle Eingangshalle. Die zahlreichen Diener waren bereits dabei eine riesige Tafel aufzubauen und den Tisch zu decken. Das Geschirr funkelte. Die Halle war umgeräumt worden, stellte Alice fest. Es war doch mehr Zeit vergangen, als sie gedacht hatte. Unbehagen überkam sie und ließ sie frösteln. All die Zeit über in London war es Unterland schlecht gegangen und sie hatte nicht das Geringste gespürt. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Hutmacher mehrere Monate in seinem Haus gelegen und niemanden an sich herangelassen hatte. Hinzu kam, dass er verwirrt und verzweifelt gewesen war. Und der Märzhase und Mallymkun. Sie waren unendlich traurig gewesen. Sämtliche Teepartys waren ausgefallen. Ihre Gesellschaft hatte sich aufgelöst.

„Alice?"

Die Stimme der Königin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe ein Schlafgemach für dich einrichten lassen. Es ist direkt in der ersten Etage. Wenn du möchtest kannst du hinauf gehen. Eine meiner Dienerinnen wird dich begleiten. Gegen Abend wird das Festessen beginnen."

Alice lächelte. Ein Bett kam ihr gerade recht.

„Vielen Dank, Maje-. Ich meine Mirana."

Dann wandte sich die Königin an den Hutmacher.

„Tarrant, ich möchte mit dir noch etwas besprechen. Würdest du bitte mitkommen?"

Der Hutmacher nickte knapp und als er an Alice vorbeiging, streifte seine Hand ganz leicht ihre. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Alice folgte der Dienerin die große Treppe hinauf, ging in ihr Schlafgemach und schloss hinter sich die Tür, nachdem die Dienerin ihr alles gezeigt hatte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an das kühle Holz. Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief aus. Ihre Gedanken tobten wie ein Sturm durch ihren Kopf.

_Und wie lange hast du vor in Unterland zu bleiben? Wieder nur zwei Tage?_

_Warum kommst du überhaupt?!_

Seine Aussagen nagten an ihrem Herzen und hinterließen schmerzende Wunden. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Sehr verletzt. Damals hatte er fest daran geglaubt, dass sie bleiben würde. Bei ihm. Sie hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Mallymkun hatte Recht gehabt. Tränen bildeten sich in Alice' Augen. Traurig ließ sie sich auf ihr riesiges Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in die weichen Kissen.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie zusammenfahren. Alice musste eingeschlafen sein, denn draußen war es bereits dunkel. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen. Wieder klopfte es leise an die Tür. Alice krabbelte aus ihrem Bett und öffnete sie.

„Hutmacher", sagte sie überrascht.

„Guten Abend, Alice Liebes. Darf ich eintreten?"

„N- Natürlich."

Der Hutmacher trat in den Raum und sah sich neugierig um.

„Ein hübsches Zimmer hast du. Ich muss schon sagen, die Königin hat einen guten Geschmack, was das Thema Inneneinrichtung betrifft."

Er grinste sie an, sodass Alice die kleine Zahnlücke zwischen seinen Schneidezähnen sehen konnte. Alice konnte sein Grinsen nicht erwidern. Blitzartig wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst.

„Alice, was ist geschehen?"

Alice blinzelte ihre neuen Tränen fort.

„Es... es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ich brauche frische Luft."

Alice ging an dem Hutmacher vorbei auf den Balkon. Seufzend stützte sie ihre Arme auf das Geländer und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Sofort wich sie keuchend zurück. Vor ihr in der Ferne erstreckte sich der riesige Mond Unterlands. Ein erschöpftes, leeres und weißes Auge starrte ihr entgegen, umrandet von dichten weißen Wimpern. Aus ihm quoll flüssiges Silber und tropfte lautlos irgendwo auf Unterland hinab. Es glitzerte. Obwohl der Mond viele Meilen weit weg war, hatte Alice das Gefühl nach ihm greifen zu können.

„Du hast ihn also bemerkt."

Der Hutmacher kam zu ihr auf den Balkon und stellte sich neben sie.

„Jede Nacht weint er und versengt Unterland immer weiter in seinen Tränen. Es lockt neue Einwohner an. Unterland ist wilder geworden."

„Ich kann nicht mit ihm reden. Wie soll ich ihn erreichen? Das ist unmöglich..."

„Nur, wenn du glaubst, dass es das ist."

Alice sah den Hutmacher unglaubwürdig an. Sein blasses Gesicht leuchtete und sein orangefarbenes Haar strahlte. Alice schüttelte hektisch den Kopf und sah wieder auf den Mond.

„Hutmacher..."

„Tarrant. Mein Name ist Tarrant. Du bist keine Fremde, Alice."

Alice lächelte. Es schmerzte.

„Tarrant, ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht."

„Warum denn?", fragte er kichernd. „Es ist doch nichts passiert."

„Als ich Unterland verlassen habe. _Das_ war mein großer Fehler."

Der Hutmacher wurde ernst. Alice drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Tränen glitzerten im fahlen Mondlicht auf ihren Wangen.

„Ich hätte es niemals verlassen sollen. Erst als ich wieder in London war, habe ich gemerkt, welch einen großen Fehler ich gemacht hatte. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr nach London gehöre, sondern nach Unterland. Ich hatte nicht ahnen können, dass es dir so schlecht geht und-"

Der Hutmacher legte sanft einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und brachte sie zum schweigen.

„Alice, mit mir ist doch alles in Ordnung! Ich bin putzmunter!"

„Nein bist du nicht!"

Ihre energische Stimme ließ ihn leicht zusammenfahren. Wunderlich, dass sie trotz der vielen Tränen, die auf den kalten Boden tropften so kräftig klang.

„Bevor ich dich wieder zur Vernunft gebracht habe, hast du Dinge zu mir gesagt."

„Doch hoffentlich keine bösen Dinge?!"

„Mehr... oder weniger. Du hast mich gefragt, wie lange ich dieses Mal vorhatte zu bleiben. Ob es wieder nur so eine kurze Zeit wäre."

Die Augen des Hutmachers füllten sich mit Schmerz.

„Dann, warum ich überhaupt gekommen wäre, wenn es doch so sinnlos wäre. Es klang so herablassend. Als würde mir das alles hier nicht das Geringste bedeuten."

„Alice ich..."

„Du hast gesagt, ich hätte dir etwas gestohlen."

Tarrant's Augen weiteten sich. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches auf Anderländisch.

„Tarrant, was habe ich dir gestohlen?"

Der Hutmacher stand da wie versteinert. Ihr Gesicht war ihm so nahe, dass er jeden einzelnen salzigen Tropfen in ihren Wimpern sehen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Du hast mir..."

„Ja?"

Alice lehnte sich weiter vor, sodass sie bereits seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. Ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust.

„Du hast..."

Alice blinzelte und wartete sehnsüchtig auf eine Antwort.

„Ach was, du hast mir nichts gestohlen."

Ihr Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

„Alice, ich spaziere am Rande des Wahnsinns entlang. Ich bin ein verrückter Hutmacher. Ich rede öfters Unfug. Und wenn du mir etwas gestohlen hast, war es bestimmt nichts wichtiges."

Er kicherte hysterisch.

„Oh, ach so..."

„Nun hör auf zu weinen, Liebes. Das Fest beginnt in jedem Moment. Und du möchtest doch nicht, dass andere deine Tränchen sehen, oder? Ich würde sagen, ich gehe schon einmal nach unten und du, du machst dich noch ein wenig schick."

„Ja, das Fest. Natürlich..."

Er grinste. Dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer.

_Du bist so dumm, Alice_, dachte sie und schluckte krampfhaft ihre Wut und Traurigkeit herunter, als sie sich für den Ball angemessen kleidete.

_Du bist so ein Idiot, Tarrant. Ein elender Idiot, _dachte er und kämpfte damit, dass sich seine Augen nicht rot färbten, während er die Treppen hinunter lief.

**A.N.: Nette Falle, oder? Vielleicht etwas lahm, aber irgendwie nett. Feedback, bitte! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Jup, Jup, so langsam geht es los! =)**

**Musik:**

Mandolin Concerto in C major, RV 425, Allegro **by **London Musici

Suite No. 2 for Jazz Orchestra (1938): Waltz II **by **Dmitri Kitaenko

**Viel Spaß! =)**

CHAPTER 7

**Festlichkeiten**

Die Halle war erfüllt von aufgeregten Gesprächen, Klirren von Besteck, lautem Gelächter und Musik. Ein riesiges Buffet war aufgebaut worden mit zahlreichen Gerichten. Der Märzhase hatte mit vielen Köchen den gesamten Nachmittag und frühen Abend in der Küche verbracht und sich die größte Mühe gegeben. Und das Ergebnis war zauberhaft. Alice saß stumm an der langen Tafel und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel appetitlos in ihrem Braten herum. Das Gericht vor ihr sah wirklich köstlich aus, doch seit dem sie mit dem Hutmacher gesprochen hatte, war ihr Hunger verflogen. Alice war es flau im Magen. Doch sie musste etwas essen, um sich zu stärken. Sie konnte sich aber nicht dazu überwinden, eine vollgeladene Gabel zu ihrem Mund zu führen.

„Das auf deinem Teller ist zum Essen da!", brüllte der Märzhase, der gesehen hatte, dass Alice lustlos in seinem selbst zubereiteten Braten herumstocherte und warf mit einer Tasse in ihre Richtung. Noch rechtzeitig hatte sich Alice ducken können und die Tasse flog gegen eine Säule und zerbrach mit leisem Klirren. Wutschnaubend ballte der Märzhase seine Pfoten zu Fäusten und war kurz davor, sich die nächste Tasse zu schnappen und sie zu werfen. Doch die Haselmaus sprang auf seinen Kopf und klopfte an seine Stirn.

„Thackery, benimm dich gefälligst!"

„Aber das gute Essen!"

„Wenn sie doch keinen Hunger hat."

„Es muss aber sonst weggeschmissen werden."

„Es bekommt der Bandersnatch."

„Dieses sabbernde, stinkende-"

„Thackery!"

Der Märzhase verstummte augenblicklich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen. Alice musste grinsen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Tafel schweifen. Jeder war bestens gelaunt und ließ es sich schmecken. Viele Stühle von Alice entfernt saß der Hutmacher und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mann. Sie seufzte. Wie gerne wäre sie an der Stelle des Mannes. Wie gerne würde sie mit ihm reden.. Zwischen ihnen war bis jetzt noch kein einziges vernünftiges Gespräch zustande gekommen. Dabei hatten sie sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Die Königin saß natürlich an der Spitze der langen Tafel und unterhielt sich mit einem Gast neben ihr. Sie lachte herzlich auf. Auf einmal rumorte es in Alice' Magen. Ihre Wangen erhitzten sich. Hatte es vielleicht jemand gehört? Nein, es war dafür viel zu laut. Doch obwohl Alice niemanden sehen konnte, kicherte jemand neben ihr.

„Grins!"

„Tut mir leid, Alice Liebes", schnurrte es und kurz danach erschien der graue Kater neben ihr auf dem leeren Stuhl. Alice hatte sich schon gewundert, warum der Stuhl neben ihr freigelassen worden war.

„Keine Sorge, es hat sonst niemand außer mir etwas gehört."

„Schön zu wissen", knurrte Alice.

„Und amüsieren wir uns auch gut?"

„Mehr oder weniger..."

„Alice, Alice, du wirkst so betrübt!"

„Na ja, an meinem ersten Tag in Unterland hat sich bereits einiges ereignet, was nicht all zu schön war."

„Du meinst den verrückten Hutmacher..."

Alice schwieg. Grins schwebte in der Zeit zu dem Buffet und krallte sich einen Fisch. Als er zurück kam, begann er ihn genüsslich zu verschlingen. Der Fischgeruch schlug Alice in die Nase. Sie beobachtete ihn. Für eine Katze war die Art wie er aß wirklich... ordentlich. Sein Schmatzen regte ihren Appetit an. Am Ende leckte er den Teller blitze- blank, danach seine Pfoten.

„Er wird dir spätestens morgen alles erzählen. Der Hutmacher kann Dinge nicht lange mit sich herumschleppen, wenn sie ihn beschäftigen. Er ist solch ein Plappermaul."

„Aber was beschäftigt ihn so sehr? Ich mache mir Sorgen!"

„Brauchst du dir nicht zumachen. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."

Der Kater verschwand. Alice' Magen knurrte abermals und sie beschloss, ihren Braten zu essen, obwohl dieser schon etwas kalt geworden war. Besser kalt als nichts. Es war eine riesige Portion und selbst danach gönnte sie sich noch einen Nachtisch. Als die Gäste später fröhlich auf die Tanzfläche eilten, verzog sich Alice unauffällig auf ihr Zimmer. Tanzen hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Sie zog sich um und fiel pappsatt auf ihr Bett. Sie fühlte sich gut und bald überkam sie tiefer Schlaf.

**A.N.: Feedback, bitte! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Juchu, die Reise beginnt! Zu diesem Kapitel habe ich keine bestimmte Musik gehört. Ihr habt also freie Wahl.**

**Viel Spaß!**

CHAPTER 8

**Reisen**

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelte die Sonne Alice an der Nase. Alice musste niesen. Mit einem Ruck war sie wach. Verträumt blinzelte sie gegen das helle Licht, welches in breiten Strahlen in das Zimmer fiel. Sie streckte sich, raffte sich nach einer Weile auf und zog ihren Morgenwandel über. Sie ging hinaus auf den Balkon und atmete die kühle frische Luft ein. Unterland glitzerte vor ihren Augen in vielen Goldtönen. Als hätte es jemand über Nacht angemalt. Auf einmal klopfte es leise an ihre Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete, grinste ihr jemand mit funkelnden grünen Augen entgegen.

„Tarrant."

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Alice Liebes! Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Natürlich."

„Köstlich duftet die Sonne am Morgen, nicht wahr?", sagte er, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Sofort ind Richtung Balkon. Alice folgte ihm.

„Ich habe schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt eine neue Teesorte zu erfinden, die nach Sonne schmeckt."

Alice runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Man fängt einfach ein paar Strahlen ein!" Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht aus, welches golden strahlte. Winzige Fältchen um seine Augen verliehen ihm einen erschöpften Ausdruck.

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Natürlich! Wenn du schnell genug bist."

Alice grinste und sah auf die wunderschöne Landschaft, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Alice wollte diesen Moment nie enden lassen. Einfach nur dort stehen, den Geräuschen Unterlands lauschen, neben Tarrant. Verträumt schloss sie ihre Augen.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sagte der Hutmacher schließlich leise und weich.

„Ja. Ich wünschte, dieser Moment würde für immer anhalten."

Der Hutmacher betrachtete Alice aus seinem Augenwinkel. Sie sah wunderschön aus in dem warmen Sonnenlicht. Sehnsüchtig streiften seine Augen ihre Augen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen.

„Unterland sieht so gesund aus."

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich ihr Mund auf einmal bewegte. Er hatte nichts gehört.

„Was sagtest du, Alice Liebes?"

„Ich sagte, dass Unterland so gesund aus sieht."

„Ist es aber leider nicht", sagte er leise.

„Und deswegen machen wir uns heute auf die Reise!"

Schlagartig hatte seine Laune gewechselt und freudig warf er seinen Hut in die Luft. Perfekt landete er wieder auf seinem Kopf.

Alice fuhr zusammen.

„Heute?"

„Gewiss, länger dürfen wir nicht warten!"

„Aber..."

„Nichts da! Zieh dich schnell um. In deinem riesigen Schrank müsste schon etwas Bequemes zu finden sein. Rasch, rasch!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen raste er zurück ins Zimmer. In der Zimmertür blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Wir warten unten auf dich."

Und er verschwand.

Alice stand völlig verdattert auf dem Balkon und starrte auf die Stelle, wo er gerade gestanden hatte. Wie schaffte er es, solch wunderschöne Momente durch seine Nervosität so schnell kaputt zu machen? Er versuchte vor etwas auszuweichen. Doch wovor? Aber seine Freude auf die lange Reise war irgendwie niedlich gewesen. Wie ein kleines Kind, welches sich auf Weihnachten freute. Seufzend ging Alice in ihr Gemach und schaute in den Schrank hinein. Ein Kleid konnte sie wohl kaum auf einer Reise anziehen, die womöglich viele Hindernisse bot und dazu noch gefährlich war. Alice blieb nichts anderes üblich, als in ihrem Schrank zu wühlen, wie ein Maulwurf in der Erde. Nach einigen Sekunden zog sie eine braune Hose heraus. Dazu wählte sie eine hellblaue Bluse. Ihr Haar band sie mit einem Band zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen. In einem Schuhfach schnappte sie sich braune bequeme Stiefel. Sie machte sich noch ein wenig zurecht und nach einer Weile war sie startklar. Aufgeregt lief sie die Treppen hinunter nach draußen. Die weiße Königin, das weiße Kaninchen, die Diedels, der Hutmacher, der Märzhase und die Haselmaus warteten bereits auf sie. Der Hutmacher hielt zwei wunderschöne Pferde an den Zügeln. Es waren Friesen. Ihr schwarzes Fell glänzte in der Sonne, ihre gewellten Mähnen wogen sich sanft im Wind, ihre tiefdunklen Augen funkelten und waren wachsam. Alice liebte diese Pferde. Sie waren stolze Tiere. Sie wirkten kraftvoll und wuchtig, zugleich sanft und zierlich.

„Alice! Da bist du ja! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Wie ein Murmeltier", sagte Alice und lächelte.

„Alice ist ein Murmeltier?", fragte Diedeldei.

„Du Schwachkopf, sie ist doch kein Murmeltier", antwortete Diedeldum.

„Aber sie hat es doch gesagt."

„Nein hat sie nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

Diedeldei knuffte Diedeldum in die Seite.

„Er hat mich geknufft!" Und sie fingen das stänkern und kabbeln an. Alice lachte. Wie sehr hatte sie die beiden runden Gestalten vermisst. Dem weißen Kaninchen nickte sie fröhlich zu.

„Alice, dies ist deine Mannschaft, die dich begleiten wird!" Die Königin breitete die Arme aus und präsentierte sie stolz.

„Sie werden dir helfen und dich beschützen."

„Vielen Dank, Mirana. Ein besseres Team könnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Sie blickte zum Hutmacher, welcher ihr fröhlich entgegen grinste. Die Haselmaus saß auf seiner Schulter und hatte ihren Blickaustausch bemerkt. Böse funkelte sie Alice an.

„Nun denn, meine Freunde. Macht euch auf die Reise!"

Bevor Alice auf ihr Pferd steigen konnte, nahm sie eine leichte Berührung auf ihrer rechten Schulter wahr.

„Mirana?"

„Bitte sei vorsichtig, Alice. Unterland ist wild. Wilder als zuvor. Pass auf dich auf."

„Keine Angst, ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem habe ich tapfere Gefährten. Mir kann nicht das Geringste geschehen."

Die Königin lächelte leicht und sah ihnen lange nach, bis die kleine Truppe nur noch als winziger schwarzer Punkt in der Ferne zu sehen war.

**A.N.: Die nächsten Kapitel versuche ich etwas spannender zu schreiben. Die Reise soll schließlich gefährlich werden. Hinzu kommt, dass Unterland wilder ist! Was wird wohl auf Alice und ihre Freunde warten??! Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld. Ich habe die nächsten zwei Wochen Praktikum und muss lange arbeiten. Abends werde ich vermutlich hundemüde sein. Es kann also etwas dauern, bis die nächsten Kapitel erscheinen.**

**Feedback gewünscht! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Voilà, nächstes Kapitel. Sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat. Ich habe durchgehend den Soundtrack von „Brücke nach Terabithia" gehört. Ich schreibe euch die Titel einfach noch einmal auf. An der mysteriösen Stelle mit den [sich räuspert] drei geheimnisvollen Wesen (ich will nicht zu viel verraten) bitte unbedingt „**Leslie dies**" hören. Das passt mal wieder so gut!**

Main Title – Bridge to Terabithia

The Giants Hand – Bridge to Terabithia

Main Title Alternate – Bridge to Terabithia

Leslie Dies – Bridge to Terabithia

It's All Gone – Bridge to Terabithia

All of Terabithia – Bridge to Terabithia

**(Kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum ich jetzt hinter jedes Lied **_**Bridge to Terabithia**_** geschrieben habe?!)**

**Viel Spaß!**

CHAPTER 9

**Unterland**

„Was ist eigentlich in all den Taschen, die den Pferden um die Rücken gebunden wurden?"

„Alles was man zum Reisen benötigt, natürlich. Tee, Zucker, Kuchen, süße Brötchen, Quark, Tassen, Teller..."

„Auch wichtiges? Wie Verband, Schlafsachen?", kicherte Alice.

„Tee ist wichtig! Eine Reise ohne Tee wäre keine Reise!"

Alice verzog das Gesicht.

„Verband und Schlafsachen sind auch irgendwo... tief unten in die Taschen gestopft worden", fügte er leise hinzu und zog seinen Hut weiter in das Gesicht, damit Alice seine roten Wangen nicht sehen konnte. Alice musste lachen. Eine Welt ohne Tee wäre für den Hutmacher undenkbar. Was täte er nicht alles für das warme Wasser in niedlichen Tassen? Was täte sie nicht alles dafür mit ihm eine Tasse ungestört zu trinken, um mit ihm reden zu können.

„Und wo müssen wir lang? Weiß jemand den Weg?", fragte das weiße Kaninchen, das eine Karte in den Pfoten hin und her drehte.

„Kein einziger Weg stimmt auf diesem Fetzen Papier!"

„Die Karte hat ja auch vor Jahren der Märzhase gezeichnet", murmelte Mallymkun.

„Aber die Wege müssen doch noch am selben Ort vorhanden sein", überlegte Dideldum.

„Hast du der Königin nicht zugehört? Unterwald ist wilder geworden. Die Bäume machen sich selbstständig und ändern ihren Standort. Die Wege ändern ihre Richtung oder verwachsen oder wurden vom Regen verwaschen, sodass man sie nicht mehr erkennen kann", antwortete Diedeldei.

„So ein Unfug! Bäume können nicht laufen und Wege können ihre Richtung nicht wechseln. So etwas habe ich noch nicht einmal gesehen!"

„Siehst du nachts den weinenden Mond nicht? Er wirkt seitdem anders auf Unterland."

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Je weiter wir ins Landesinnere kommen, desto sonderbarer wird es."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ja, ich meine."

„Ich aber nicht!"

„Haltet doch einfach mal eure Klappe!", rief Mallymkun, sprang von Tarrant's Schulter auf den bequemen und dicken Pferdehintern.

„Wir alle werden es bald mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wartet einfach ab!"

„Macht euch keine Sorgen über den Weg", warf der Hutmacher munter ein, „Ich kenne Unterland so gut, wie meine rechte Westentasche."

„Du trägst keine Weste und hast somit auch keine Tasche", murmelte Nivens.

Überrascht sah der Hutmacher ihn an. Kurz darauf ließ er die Zügel los und überprüfte hektisch seine Kleidung. Langsam hob er den Kopf.

„Tatsächlich... keine Westentasche."

Alice prustete laut los. Genau so hatte sie sich ihre Reise vorgestellt: mit Tarrant, mit ihren besten Freunden, viel Verrücktheit und Spaß. Obwohl Diedeldeis Worte etwas unheimlich geklungen haben, ließ sich Alice davon nicht abschrecken. Sie freute sich sogar auf die Abenteuer, die ihnen bevorstanden. Sie wollte einfach dieses warme Gefühl in ihrem Herzen nicht loswerden. Es tat gut, nachdem es in London völlig eingefroren war. Ihr Weg führte für sehr lange Zeit durch eine trockene Wüstenlandschaft. Einzelne Felsen, ab und zu kärgliche Büsche und Bäume.

Als es dämmerte, erreichten sie einen satten grünen Wald mit einem kleinen Bächlein, das von saftigen Gras und bunten Blumen umrandet war.

„Hier rasten wir!", verkündete Nivens, ließ sich erschöpft auf einen großen Stein nieder und rieb seine Hinterläufe. Tarrant und Alice stiegen von ihren Pferden, sattelten sie ab und ließen sie auf der Wiese grasen. Mit Hilfe des Märzhasen und der Diedels begannen sie ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Nachdem die Zelte standen, machten sich die Diedels auf die Suche nach Feuerholz. Währendessen legte Tarrant mit Steinen einen kleinen Kreis, in welchem später das Lagerfeuer angezündet werden sollte.

„Wie schnell das Land doch wechseln kann. Mal sind wir in der Wüste, dann wieder in einem üppigen Wald."

„Das ist Unterland, Alice Liebes. Sonderbar, wunderlich. Nichts ist unmöglich."

„Und deswegen liebe ich es so."

Alice breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich von den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne wärmen. Wie ein glutroter Feuerball stand die Sonne am Himmel und tauchte ihn in warme Farben. Tarrant hielt mit seiner Arbeit inne. Sanft sah er Alice an, die leuchtend im orangefarbenen Licht der Sonne stand. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Als die Diedels mit dem Feuerholz zurückkehrten, warfen sie einen Teil davon in die Mitte des Steinkreises und zündeten es an. Gemeinsam aßen sie, lachten und wurden mit der Zeit immer müder.

Als es schon stockdunkel war, krochen die Diedels, Nivens und Thackery in ihre Zelte.

„Geh auch, Mallymkun. Deine Äuglein fallen schon zu", flüsterte Tarrant und kraulte sie hinter ihren großen Ohren. Daraufhin schlüpfte sie unter die Decke des Märzhasen. Tarrant und Alice saßen alleine am Feuer. Die Flamme leckte am Holz, es knackte und knisterte.

„Du solltest besser auch schlafen gehen."

„Ich bin noch nicht müde."

„Aber wir müssen morgen früh weiter."

„Das schaffe ich schon. Ich bin es gewöhnt wenig zu schlafen."

„Wenn das so ist, möchte ich dir etwas zeigen. Nimm eine Jacke mit, wir müssen den Wald durchqueren und es könnte frisch werden."

„Mir ist warm genug. Ich brauche keine."

Der Hutmacher grinste.

„Wie du meinst. Dann komm."

Zusammen durchforsteten sie den Wald. Die Bäume standen nicht dicht nebeneinander und der Mond, der still weinte, warf sein schwaches Licht durch die kargen Baumkronen. Vor ihnen lag ein in Mondlicht getauchter Märchenwald, der sich reckte und langsam aufwachte. In den Gebüschen neben ihnen raschelte es. Die nachtaktiven Tiere spürten die Macht des Mondes und krochen aus ihren Höhlen. Stumm flog eine Eule über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Es sind die Bäume, sie wandern", flüsterte Tarrant, nahm Alice bei der Hand und führte sie weiter, bis der Wald auf einmal endete. Plötzlich zog er sie mit einem Ruck zurück. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein schwarzer See, dessen Oberfläche still lag. Zu still. Keine einzige Welle kräuselte sich auf der Oberfläche. Die Wurzeln der letzten Bäume verloren sich in dem kalten Gewässer. Man konnte Boden und See kaum voneinander unterscheiden. Die Sterne glitzerten am Nachthimmel und schienen zum Greifen nahe.

„Du darfst niemals das Wasser berühren", wisperte Tarrant und ließ seinen ernsten Blick über das Gewässer schweifen. Sein Gesicht war in dem schwachen Licht noch blasser als sonst und seine Augen funkelten wie zwei grüne Rubine. Seine Augenränder zeichneten sich stark bis auf seine Wangenknochen ab und verliehen ihm einen gespenstischen Ausdruck. Alice zitterte.

„Ich werde dir etwas zeigen." Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich nicht von der Stelle bewegst."

Alice nickte schwach.

„Versprich es mir!"

„Ich verspreche es dir", wisperte sie und ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust.

Tarrant drehte sich um, kniete sich nieder und streckte seine Hand aus. Wenige Millimeter, bevor seine Fingerspitzen das Wasser berührten, stoppte er. Dann murmelte er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Es hörte sich an wie ein Rauschen, Gluckern. Wie das Sprudeln einer kleinen Quelle. Zwischendurch schnalzte er mit der Zunge oder ließ zärtlich seine Stimme rasseln, als würde der Wind das Schilf streifen. Dann verstummte er und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Sie warteten. Alice sah wie gebannt auf den See. Und auf einmal bildeten sich in der Mitte kleine Wellen. Je näher sie kamen, desto größer wurden sie. Etwas schwamm lautlos auf die beiden zu. Und dann sah Alice sie.

Vor ihr tauchten langsam drei Gestalten auf. Alice blickte in drei wunderschöne Gesichter. Tiefschwarze Augen, rundwangige Gesichter umrandet von störrischem grünen Haar, das im Licht strahlte und mit Muscheln und Seerosen geschmückt war. Ihre Haut war helles grau. Es waren Meerjungfrauen. Eine gab ein sanftes Gurgeln von sich und Tarrant nickte schwach in ihre Richtung.

Sie kamen näher, stützten sich mit den Händen auf dem schlammigen Grund ab. An ihren Hüften begann ihr Fischschwanz. Feine nasse Schuppen glitzerten wie auf ihren Körper geklebte Edelsteine. Alice hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben solch wunderschöne Wesen gesehen. Mit erstarrten ernsten Gesichtern beäugten sie Alice neugierig. Eine Meerjungfrau beugte sich zu der anderen und gluckerte etwas in ihr Ohr und ein glockenhelles Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Dann wandten sich die beiden zu Tarrant und rauschten ihm sanfte Töne zu. Alice jedoch starrte der dritten Meerfrau gebannt ins Gesicht. Ungewollt trat Alice einen Schritt vor. Die schwarzen Augen fesselten sie und ein unsichtbarer Faden schien sie in den See ziehen zu wollen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung hob die Meerfrau einen ihrer grauen Arme und streckte ihn Alice entgegen. Eine Hand mit zarten Schwimmhäuten zwischen den einzelnen Fingern winkte in ihre Richtung. Alice streckte ihre Hand aus und war kurz davor die nasse, glitschige Hand der Meerjungfrau zu greifen, doch auf einmal sprang Tarrant vor sie und fauchte die drei Frauen an. Mit einem Zischen wichen sie zurück und verschwanden in Delphinsprüngen wieder im schwarzen Wasser. Kurz danach lag der See wieder still, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Du hast gesagt, du bleibst wo du bist", sagte Tarrant ohne seinen Blick vom See zu wenden.

„Ich... ich wusste nicht...was..."

„Meerfrauen habe eine hypnotisierende Wirkung, wenn man sie zum ersten Mal sieht. Ich hätte dies beachten sollen, es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, bitte. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht."

„Hast du nicht. Es war wunderschön. Danke, dass du mich hier her gebracht hast."

Der Hutmacher grinste knapp.

„Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?"

„Ich habe sie an die Oberfläche gerufen, aber gesagt, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen."

Er gluckste.

„Die beiden haben versucht mich zu umgarnen. Doch ich falle auf ihr einfaches Geschwätz nicht herein."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde Alice von der Eifersucht gepackt.

„Eine hatte sich mir widersetzt. Sie wollte dich in den See locken. Daraufhin habe ich sie wieder zurückgeschickt."

„Sie waren wunderschön."

„Sie können grässlich sein."

Er verstummte für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Komm, wir gehen wieder zurück."

Auf dem Rückweg war Alice mulmig zumute. Die ernsten und fesselnden Gesichter der Meerfrauen schwebten noch immer vor ihren Augen und ihr sanftes gluckern und sprudeln rauschte in ihren Ohren. Aber ihr gebrochenes Versprechen verursachte ein noch viel unangenehmeres Gefühl in ihrem Herzen. Sie war so dumm gewesen, mal wieder, und hatte nicht auf Tarrant gehört. Wie sollte sie da schon sein Vertrauen gewinnen können, wenn sie nicht einmal ein einfaches Versprechen halten konnte? Wie sollte sie so sein ganzes Vertrauen gewinnen können? Ihm näher treten können? Warum fühlte sie überhaupt auf diese Art und Weise?. Und das so plötzlich? Vorher war es ihr völlig gleichgültig gewesen, was er tat...

Halt! ...Das stimmte nicht...

Ihr war es noch nie egal gewesen, was er tat und wie ihm geschah. Sie hatte sich während der Herrschaft der roten Königin tierische Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Sie hatte nachts nicht schlafen können, als er in dem kalten und dreckigen Kerker gesessen hatte. Er hatte sein Leben für sie auf das Spiel gesetzt. Er hatte an sie geglaubt. Er war völlig verstört, verzweifelt und verloren gewesen, als sie Unterland verlassen hatte. Ein Mann mit einem gebrochenen Herzen. Ein Herz, das für sie geschlagen hatte... oder es noch immer tat?

Er war in sie verliebt.

Und sie in ihn.

„Wir sind wieder da", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken und die Wärme des Lagerfeuers breitete sich auf Alice' Haut aus.

„Ich denke, ich werde nun schlafen gehen", sagte sie langsam.

„Ich werde mich dann auch auf's Ohr hauen."

Alice ging auf ihr Zelt zu, als sie sich umdrehte und noch etwas loswerden wollte.

„Tarrant?"

„Aye?"

„Danke. Danke, dass du mich zu dem See gebracht hast. Es war schön. Es war schön mit dir."

Er lächelte.

„Keine Ursache, Alice Liebes. Gute Nacht."

Er schlüpfte in sein Zelt.

„Gute Nacht, Tarrant", flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz, das schmerzte.

**A.N.: Also, ne? ****Ich find die Stelle mit den drei geheimnisvollen Wesen [ =D ] ja besonders toll. Ich habe bei meiner Oma in einem Märchenbuch geschmökert und natürlich ein ganzes Kapitel über Meerjungfrauen gefunden und darüber gelesen. Und die musste ich dann irgendwie hier in meine Fanfiction einbauen! Hoffe, es gefällt euch!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Hallo liebe Leute! Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich für solch eine lange Zeit nicht mehr geupdadet habe! Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas unkreativ und die Schule hält mich ganz schön auf Trapp. Aber na ja, ich versuche die Fanfiction fortzuführen. Viel Spaß weiterhin!**

CHAPTER 10

**Dunkelheit**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Alice schon sehr früh. Völlig verschlafen und mit steifen Gliedern kletterte sie aus dem Zelt. Schlaftrunken streckte sie sich und gähnte herzlich. Als ihre Augen langsam wacher wurden und sich an das Licht gewöhnten, sah sie sich um. Das Lagerfeuer war in der Nacht erloschen und ein wenig Rauch stieg ruhig empor. Hauchfeiner Nebel verharrte über den Boden und schwebte um die Zelte, Felsen und ihre Knöchel herum. Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesen Morgen. Alice zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Grübelnd ließ sie ihren Blick über den Rastplatz schweifen. Irgendetwas fehlte. Doch was? Sie sah hinauf zum Himmel.

„Oh mein Gott..."

Alice taumelte zurück, stieß mit ihrem Fuß gegen etwas hartes, blieb hängen und fiel zu Boden. Der Himmel war grau, beinahe schwarz. Die Wolken hingen noch tiefer und waren zu riesigen Regenwolken angeschwollen. Wenige Tage später würden sie so tief hängen, dass große Lebewesen bereits von ihnen erdrückt werden könnten. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Sie mussten sich beeilen und so schnell wie möglich den Mond erreichen. Wo waren überhaupt die anderen? Schliefen sie alle noch? Alice rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine und lugte vorsichtig nacheinander in die Zelte.

„Nivens? Thackery? Wir müssen weiter!"

Als sie die Zeltwand aufschlug, starrte sie in die Leere. Niemand lag auf den Matratzen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Mallymkun? Tarrant?"

Auch das nächste Zelt war leer. Es war niemand da außer die unendliche Finsternis, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Alice war alleine. Wo waren die anderen hingegangen? Sie konnten sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen! Sie hatten ihr versprochen, ihr zu helfen! Alice fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und ging unruhig auf und ab. _Keine Panik. Verfalle bloß nicht in Panik,_ sagte sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken. Die anderen würden schon wieder kommen. Vielleicht badeten sie in einem See in der Nähe oder suchten weiteren Proviant. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit! Plötzlich knackte etwas. Alice drehte sich ruckartig um, ihr blondes Haar flog durch die Luft. Ihre blauen Augen suchten die Umgebung ab.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Es kam keine Antwort. Es war alles still. Doch dann raschelte etwas neben ihr im hohen Gras. Alice drehte ihren Kopf hastig in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Sie konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Dann knackte wieder etwas hinter ihr und wieder wirbelte sie herum. Währendessen sprang ein dunkler Schatten aus dem dunklen Gras auf das Zelt von ihren Freunden. Alice hatte es nicht bemerkt. Immer noch verwirrt drehte sie sich im Kreis und tastete alles mit ihrem ängstlichen Blick ab.

„Leute, ich finde es nicht komisch! Kommt gefälligst aus eurem Versteck! Wir müssen weiter! Es gibt keine Zeit für Scherze!"

Von oben ertönte auf einmal ein schrilles Gekicher. Alice sah nach oben auf das Zelt und all das Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Auf dem Zelt saß eine schattenhafte Gestalt und starrte mit rot glühenden Augen auf sie herab. Es hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und hockte ohne sich zu rühren auf der Spitze des Zeltes. Die Beine waren angewinkelt und die Hände stützte es auf dem schmalen Holzbalken ab. Jeder Zeit zum Angriff bereit. Alice erkannte, dass es spitze Ohren hatte. Wieder begann es zu kichern und zu grunzen. Geräusche, die ihr bis tief unter die Haut gingen und sie vor Angst erzittern ließen. Ihre Knie wurden weich und völlig unter Schock sank sie auf den Boden.

Das Wesen warf den Kopf in den Nacken, lachte, dann stützte es sich ab und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag direkt vor Alice auf dem Boden. Es war klein und sehr dick. Und doch war es sehr beweglich und leise. Nun konnte Alice auch das Gesicht des Wesens erkennen. Es war behaart und schrecklich hässlich. Es hatte menschliche Züge; eine menschliche Nase und schön geformte Lippen, doch spitze Ohren und scharfe spitze Zähne, wie die eines Raubtiers. Der Mund war zu einem hinterhältigen, unheimlich gierigen Grinsen verzogen. Langsam kroch das Tier auf allen Vieren auf Alice zu. Ihr Köper war taub. So sehr Alice auch versuchte ihre Beine und Arme zu bewegen, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen und das Rauschen ihres Pulses machte sie taub. Das Tier war schon so nahe, dass sie seinen fauligen Atem riechen konnte. Es sabberte. Die roten Augen funkelten voller Hunger, Gier und Verlangen. Langsam hob es eine pelzige Hand und berührte mit den kleinen Fingern Alice' Wange. Das Blut gefror in ihren Adern, ihr Atem stockte. All das Glück und die Freude schienen aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Es saugte und zupfte an ihrer Seele. Ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken und ihre Stärke war erloschen. Das Wesen stützte sie mit einer Hand, mit der anderen strich es über ihren Hals. Dunkelheit und Trauer breiteten sich vor ihren Augen aus. Schon schien jegliche Hoffnung verloren zu sein, als Alice auf einmal unsanft an den Schultern gepackt und zurückgezogen wurde.

Nur verschwommen nahm sie die Umrisse ihrer Freunde wahr, die sich mit aller Mühe gegen das unheimliche Tier wehrten. Alice erkannte das orangefarben leuchtende Haar von Tarrant. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann mit einer Erinnerung an Tarrant. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

...

„Ist sie tot?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Sie atmet."

„Welch ein Glück. Sonst wäre Unterland dem Untergang geweiht gewesen..."

„Denke nicht immer nur an Unterland, Thackery! Alice ist viel wichtiger!"

„Ja, ja... wenn du meinst."

„Thackery!"

„Scht! Sie wacht auf!"

Alice' Lider zitterten und langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie sah in die strahlenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Ihr Mund verformte sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Mallymkun, Nivens, Thackery, Diedeldei, Diedeldum..."

Nacheinander sah Alice sie erleichtert an. Bei einem glücklich leuchtenden grünen Augenpaar stoppte sie. Sie hob eine Hand an und strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen sanft über die blasse Wange.

„Tarrant..."

„Keine Sorge, Alice Liebes. Dir ist nichts geschehen."

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Was war nur geschehen? Eine seltsame Leere breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und sie konnte dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht erklären, dass ihr etwas weggenommen wurde. Verwirrt fasste sie sich an ihre Stirn.

„Ich bin...verwirrt."

„Freunde, würdet ihr bitte ein wenig Wasser aus dem kleinsten See im Wald holen und das Frühstück zubereiten? Ich möchte noch kurz Alice erklären, was geschehen ist. Außerdem können wir dann früher aufbrechen."

Tarrant grinste die anderen an, sodass seine Zahnlücke wieder zum Vorschein kam. Die anderen verstanden und machten sich auf den Weg. Alice und Tarrant waren alleine. Der Hutmacher setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie und sah sie prüfend mit seinen grünen Augen an. Seine pinkfarbenen Lippen waren zu einer ernsten Miene geformt.

„Das was dich angegriffen hat, war ein Nachtmahr."

„Ein Nachtmahr?"

„Unheimliche Wesen, die sich nur in schlechten Zeiten blicken lassen. Sie leben im dunkelsten und undurchdringlichsten Teil des Waldes. Sie sind bei uns sehr gefürchtet, weißt du? Diese hinterhältigen Viecher ernähren sich von schönen Träumen und Erinnerungen. Wenn es ihnen gelingt, werden wir müde und depressiv. Dir jedoch ist nichts geschehen. Wir konnten ihn im letzten Moment davon abhalten dir deine schönen Erinnerungen zu stehlen."

„Aber, woher habt ihr gewusst, dass ich... Ihr wart nicht da gewesen. Ihr hattet mich alleine gelassen..."

„Es war eine Täuschung. Eine Methode um ihre Opfer zu verwirren und anfälliger zu machen. Sie lassen die Opfer Dinge sehen, die eigentlich nicht sind. Verrückt, nicht wahr?"

„Aber wo wart ihr dann?"

„Wir waren in den Zelten und haben geschlafen. Bis wir das grauenhafte Lachen und Schreien gehört haben."

Alice schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und begann zu zittern. Warum breitete sich der Schmerz so weit in ihrer Brust aus? Warum erstickte er ihren Atem? Warum war ihr so kalt. Tarrant fasste Alice an den Schultern und rüttelte sie sanft.

„Alice Liebes, alles ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben."

„Ich hatte gedacht, ihr habt mich verlassen. Mich alleine gelassen, mit dieser schrecklichen Aufgabe, mit dieser schrecklichen Angst."

„Wir würden dich niemals alleine lassen. Ich würde dich niemals alleine lassen!"

Sie hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Und auf einmal warf sie sich selbst in seine Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine große samtweiche Schleife.

„Lass mich niemals allein. Niemals. Niemals..."

Tarrant saß da wie eingefroren. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und er hatte Angst, dass es Alice spüren könnte. Vielleicht sogar hören! _Sei still, du kleines Ding in der Brust!_, schimpfte er in Gedanken. Doch anstatt es sich beruhigte, klopfte es immer schneller und schneller. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Keine Sorge, liebste Alice. Das werde ich nicht", flüsterte er und schlang seine Arme um ihren kalten Körper.

**A.N.: Seufz, wie süß. Mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Da ich Ferien habe, denke ich, dass das nächste Kapitel schon bald erscheinen wird. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Feedback erwünscht. =) Bis denn dann! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Und das nächste Kapitel! ****Have Fun! **

Chapter 11

**Silber**** , ****Silber sind alle meine Farben**

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, wurde ihr Herz schwerer und ihr Mut weniger. Es war unmöglich mit dem Mond zu sprechen. Wenn er abwesend war, wie sollte Alice ihn erreichen? Selbst wenn sie schreien würde, würde er sie doch nicht hören, da er in seinen eigenen Tränen vermutlich schon längst ertrunken war. Müssten sie nicht den riesigen silbernen See zusätzlich überwinden? Alice hätte beinahehysterisch aufgelacht.

„Meine liebe Alice. Wenn ich dich anschaue, kann ich von deinem Gesicht ablesen, dass du dir gerade den Kopf zerbrichst. Über unseren Mond", sagte Tarrant in einem fröhlichen Ton.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Denken verbraucht zu viel Kraft. Und zu wenig Kraft wird uns nicht weiterhelfen. Du willst doch nicht, dass Unterland untergehen wird, nicht wahr?"

„Thackery!", meckerte Mallymkun, welche wieder auf dem breiten Pferdehintern saß.

„Du machst ihr nicht viel Mut!"

„Kann Unterland überhaupt untergehen?", fragte Tarrant.

„Ich meine, es ist doch schon ganz weit unten. Geht es denn noch weiter runter? Gibt es da unten noch mehr?" Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Boden.

„Woher soll ich das wissen...", seufzte Nivens. „Ich will es glaube ich gar nicht wissen."

„Wer weiß", sagte Diedeldei.

„Du weißt schon mal gar nichts!", widersprach ihm Diedeldum.

Mallymkun seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Anschließend hüpfte sie dem Hutmacher auf die Schulter. Er lächelte und kraulte sie hinter ihren großen Ohren. Alice musste ebenfalls lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln voller Schmerz. Es war unglaublich lieb von ihren Freunden, dass sie versuchten ihr Mut zu machen und sie aufzuheitern, doch trotzdem wurde Alice dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas geschehen würde. Etwas schreckliches. Diese Aufgabe erschien ihr einfach als unmöglich.

„Es ist nichts unmöglich. Nur wenn du glaubst, dass es das ist."

Verwundert sah sie Tarrant an, der nun neben ihr ritt. Konnte er etwa auch schon Gedanken lesen?

„Alice, Liebes. Konzentriere dich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Nicht auf das, was in der Zukunft liegt."

„Ach Tarrant. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, weißt du? Wenn dir diese unheimlich große Aufgabe auf der Brust lasten würde, würdest du nicht anders reagieren."

„Oh doch das würde ich! Ich würde zunächst eine große Tasse Tee trinken. Es beruhigt und lässt mich an andere Dinge denken."

Mit einem breiten Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ich glaube, dass könntest du auch gebrauchen!"

„Was?"

„Eine riesige Tasse voller Tee. Du wirst sehen, danach geht es dir besser."

Die Freunde ritten noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Mit ihren Schritten wurde die Umgebung heller und heller. Sie begann zu glitzern und zu leuchten. Mit großen Augen sahen sie sich um. Alles verfärbte sich in Silber. Die Grashalme begannen an den Spitzen und waren irgendwann ganz in diese geheimnisvolle Farbe getaucht. Selbst das Wasser sah aus wie flüssiges Quecksilber. Es war, als hätte jemand mit einem riesigen Pinsel über die Bäume und Wiesen gestrichen.

„Wir sind fast da. Nur noch ein oder zwei Tage, dann werden wir den Mond in seiner vollen Pracht sehen können", sagte Nivens und sah sich zitternd um.

„Wir werden dort vorne rasten", verkündete er und zeigte auf einen runden Platz am Wiesenrand, der vom silbernen Gras in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

„Ist es nicht gefährlich? In mitten all dem Silber?", fragte Diedeldum.

„Nein, das sind nur die Tränen, die hier bereits das Land erreicht haben. Sie färben auf Unterland ab", antwortete Diedeldei. „Die sind nicht giftig. Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Mondstränen sogar heilende Kräfte."

Sie schlugen ihr Lager auf und versammelten sich um ein Lagerfeuer. Aßen miteinander und überlegten sich dabei einen gemeinsamen Plan.

„Wenn wir den Tränensee erreichen, müssen wir Alice alleine gehen lassen", sprach Nivens. „Wie ihr wisst, befinden sich zahlreiche Wassergeister in dem See und auch in den Pfützen drum herum. Sie werden Alice den Weg versperren. Deswegen ist es unsere Aufgabe, die Geister abzulenken."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Thackery.

„Wir werden Alice in einem Boot vorausschicken. Sie muss bis zur Mitte fahren. Sie muss, egal welche Hindernisse kommen. Von dort aus, kann sie direkt mit dem Mond Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Und was ist jetzt mit uns?"

„Wie bereits gesagt", sagte Nivens mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Wir werden in der Zeit die Geister ablenken, in dem wir sie in ihren Teichen besuchen werden. Jeder einzelne von uns wird eine Stelle übernehmen. Eines müsst ihr jedoch beachten. Wassergeister sind atemberaubend schön. Ihre Stimmen werden euch verzaubern und euch betäuben. Wenn sie dies schaffen sollten, werdet ihr keine weitere Sekunde mehr überleben. Denn dann werden sie ihr Grausames Ich zeigen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Mally und versteckte sich hinter Tarrant's orangefarbenes Haar.

„Sie werden versuchen uns umzubringen."

Diedeldei und Diedeldum schluckten.

„Wie können wir es verhindern, dass sie uns verzaubern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Etwas in die Ohren zu stopfen ist sinnlos. Ihre Stimmen werden alles durchdringen."

„Wir können uns mit diesem Amuletten schützen!", warf Tarrant fröhlich ein und kramte in seinen Manteltaschen. Heraus zog er lilafarbene glattgeschliffene Steine, die verschiedene Formen besaßen. Es gab eine Sonne, einen Stern, eine Träne, ein Herz, eine Blume und eine Tasse.

„Die Königen hat sie mir vor unsere Abreise gegeben. Sie sagte, die Amulette würden gegen böse Geister schützen."

Thackery seufzte. „Einen Versuch ist es wert..."

Nun drehten sich alle zu Alice.

„Ich weiß, dass diese Aufgabe nicht einfach ist, Alice. Aber du bist die richtige Alice und du wirst es schaffen Unterland erneut zu retten. Davon bin ich, sind wir, alle überzeugt." Nivens lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich weiß. Ich werde mein Bestes geben!"

Sie alle gingen an diesen Abend früh zu Bett. Sie würden nur noch wenige Tage reisen und dann mussten sie ihre Aufgabe beenden. Alice lag in ihrem Zelt und konnte nicht einschlafen. Dauernd drehte sie sich hin und her und fand doch keine Ruhe. Schließlich schnappte sie sich eine Jacke und kletterte aus ihrem Zelt. Ihr blaues Nachthemd war nicht zu kalt. Obwohl das Land wie verschneit aussah und die Wolken jegliches Licht verdsängten, war es nicht kalt. Es war mild. Wie an einem milden Sommerabend. Ohne zu wissen wohin sie ging, erkundete Alice das Land. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Tarrant sie gesehen hatte.

Alice ging den Feldweg entlang, hinunter zu einem See. Unterland war seltsam, dachte sie. Obwohl es keine Sonne gab und auch keinen Mond, war Licht vorhanden. Es war hell. Es war das Silber. Das helle und glitzernde Material spendete genug Helligkeit, sodass man glaubte, die Sonne würde scheinen. Der See, der nun zu ihren Füßen lag, sah wunderschön aus. Die Oberfläche glitzerte und lag vollkommen still. Ringsherum war alles leise. Nur selten hörte man einen Vogel klagevoll schreien. Alice schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Schritt für Schritt trat sie in den See und fühlte, wie das Silber flüssig wie Wasser auswich. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an. Es färbte auch nicht ab. Und trotzdem hatte es eine andere Wirkung auf sie. Es war warm.

„Wie eine riesige Badewanne", dachte Alice und grinste.

Als Alice einen Fuß aus dem Silber herauszog, merkte sie, dass sie noch nicht einmal nass war.

Sie tauchte ihren Körper bis zur Hüfte in das flüssige Silber, breitete die Arme aus und spürte den feinen Lufthauch, der zärtlich ihre Wangen streifte.

„Schlafwandelst du, Alice Liebes? Unartige!"

Alice wirbelte herum und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht. Am Ufer stand Tarrant, mit einer großen Tasse Tee in den Händen. Sein Gesicht wurde durch das Silber noch blasser und ebenfalls silbrig, sodass seine bunten Augen leuchteten und seine Wangenknochen stärker hervortraten. Er sah in diesem wundersamen Licht wunderschön aus. Alice lächelte.

„Nein, ich bin nicht geschlafwandelt. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Und hier, finde ich Frieden."

Tarrant lächelte.

„Ich habe dir eine Tasse Tee mitgebracht. Aber er ist kalt geworden. Du hast einen ganz schön langen Weg hinter dich gebracht."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde ihn mir später über dem Feuer erneut erwärmen."

Tarrant stellte die Tasse auf den Boden und sah zu Alice in den See. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel gefallen war. Das war sie auch, irgendwie. Er musste kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?" kicherte Alice.

„N- Nichts, Alice Liebes. Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken."

Alice' Lächeln verschwand ein wenig. Die Freude, die gerade in ihr aufgekommen war, verwandelte sich nun in Nervosität. Doch wenn sie Tarrant wieder ansah, wurde ihr Herz abermals beruhigt. Eigenartig.

„Hm, Tarrant?"

„Ja, Alice Liebes?"

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du..."

„Wenn ich?"

„Wenn du zu mir in den See... kommen würdest?"

Sein Lächeln ließ nach und sein Herz begann wieder wild gegen seine Rippen zu pochen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er in den See, bis er neben Alice stand. Sie seufzte.

„Weißt du, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, fühle ich mich sicher."

„Ich bin ein verrückter Hutmacher, Alice Liebes. Da solltest du dich alles andere als sicher fühlen."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich... ich fühle mich ruhig in deiner Nähe. Die Sache mit dem Mond, sie zerfrisst die Ruhe in mir, die ich sonst immer mit mir trage. Mein Kopf ist voll mit Unruhe. Und wenn ich dich sehe, dann..."

Tarrant sah sie mit weichen Augen an.

„Ich empfinde ebenso, Alice...", murmelte er unbewusst und sah sie wie in Trance an.

„Was hattest du gesagt, Tarrant?"

„N-Nichts. Nichts wichtiges."

Alice sah ihn an und erkannte seine Unsicherheit.

„Tarrant. Diese Worte, die du damals zu mir gesagt hast..."

„Alice, es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid. Du weißt, ich spaziere am Rande des Wahnsinn entlang. Da erzähle ich manchmal etwas Unfug und..."

„Und trotzdem werde ich dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst."

_Oh Tarrant, du elender Idiot. Wo hattest du damals deinen Kopf gelassen?_

„Weißt du, du hast mir damals auch etwas gestohlen. Etwas wichtiges."

Er stutzte.

„Habe ich das? Was war es? Alice, ich werde es dir sofort zurückgeben!"

Der Hutmacher wollte schon aus dem See rennen, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was das Gestohlene überhaupt war, doch er wurde durch eine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Hand aufgehalten. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du es mir wieder zurückgibst. Du darfst es behalten."

Ihr Gesicht war ihm nun so nahe, dass er jede einzelne Wimper erkennen konnte. Und waren es auch Tränen in ihren Augen?

„Was habe ich dir gestohlen?", flüsterte er.

„Du hast es schon damals gestohlen. Als ich als vierjähriges Mädchen hier war."

Sie sah ihm nun in die grünen Augen.

„Es ist mein Herz, Tarrant. Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen."

Er wagte kaum mehr zu Atmen. Sein Herz schien nun völlig auszuflippen. Als er ihre Worte noch einmal in seinen Gedanken wiederholt hatte, musste er leicht lächeln. Sanft berührte er mit einer Hand ihre Wange.

„Weißt du, ich habe geschwindelt. Du hast mir etwas gestohlen."

„Was habe ich dir gestohlen?", flüsterte sie und spürte bereits seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen.

„Mein Herz, Alice Liebes. Mein Herz."

Und dann schloss er die winzige Lücke zwischen ihnen und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Alles was sie waren, war Gefühl. Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen Nacken. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein und diese völlige Ruhe ganz in sich aufnehmen. Er neigte seinen Kopf, sodass er sie mit mehr Leidenschaft küssen konnte. Dieser süße Geruch nach Tee und Gebäck. Dieser ehrliche Geruch nach Engelchen und Liebe. Diese Magie, die sie beide umgab. Zauberei.

Diese Nacht saßen sie zusammen am Ufer und beobachteten den silberfarbenen See. Sie in seinen Armen. Eine Berührung, die er schon so lange fühlen wollte. Sie redeten nicht. Sie brauchten es nicht zu tun. Und bald überkam sie ein tiefer und glücklicher Schlaf.

**A.N.: Aww, ein Kuss. Seufz, darauf habt ihr bestimmt gewartet, oder? Ich bin gemein, mwahaha. Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Feedback gerne. =)**


End file.
